For a rich online experience, user generated content is quite important. User generated content may include, but is not limited to, photographs, reviews, information about where a user has checked in, and the places he or she has visited. Online experiences that are location-based may rely on user generated content even more heavily than other online experiences. For example, when people go online to find the nearest place of interest (e.g., a restaurant, a cafe, a bar, a store, etc.) near their current location, for instance when they are travelling, they may be interested in knowing whether a friend is visiting that place at that time or has already been at that place, or to see reviews about the place. As the number of places stored in location databases grows, the need for crowd sourcing generation of content related to the stored places increases. Therefore, incentivizing user generated content may play a significant role in providing an enriched online experience for a vast population of online users.